


didn't expect our first time to be during an apocalypse

by tokyeons (stylsh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Historical References, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Magical Realism, Movie: Paranorman (2012), Paranormal, Poltergeists, Sort Of, Witches, Zombie Apocalypse, i guess, kinda as well lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylsh/pseuds/tokyeons
Summary: Sure, a fantasy of Kyungsoo's was to have his crush Byun Baekhyun in his room and in his bed but the only problem here is his there is an apocalypse going on outside. What fun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	didn't expect our first time to be during an apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LOL LITERALLY FINISHED THIS RIGHT BEFORE THE DEADLINE HAHAH. paranorman is highly underrated and i think it deserves more love. i hope you guys enjoy this and i honestly hope it doesn't fall too flat LOL

His mother had a weird affinity to the yearly festivals.

Whether it was over-decorating for literally every holiday (including St. Patrick's day. Who even decorated for that more than just a few four-leaf clovers here and there?) or sticking to stringent traditions. Such as Kyungsoo having to "walk-in" on Santa Clause eating the cookies made earlier even though Kyungsoo was in his senior year of high school.

But now, looking at his house, the jack-o-lantern rotted, the TV actually off for once, and all his memories thrashed and destroyed. He couldn't help but feel like he just wanted life back to normal. His parents constantly fought about God knows what, and his sister was making fun of him.

"It's not that bad," Baekhyun noted. Kyungsoo sighed. "I just want to get out of here. We can find my parents after."

The sun had already set, but it's not like one could see the sky anyway. No one had told Kyungsoo that today's forecast entailed a dark storm with a witch's face in the sky. He would've skipped school today if he had known that.

Baekhyun gulped when he heard the crackle of lightning. "Why are we here again?" He was like a dog with his tail between his legs as Kyungsoo led him up the stairs. "My uncle left me a book that I have to read to the Witch. I left it here this morning. You didn't have to come in." Baekhyun looked around the house as if something was about to come out and eat his 'essence.' Though, considering today's events, the two of them were probably expecting that.

"You think I wanna wait out there where there is a literal _zombie_ apocalypse happening? I'm weird, but I'm not _that_ weird!"

"Stop squealing. You're not weird."

"Have you ever _looked_ at me?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, and the two of them finally had gotten into his bedroom. It was mostly intact, strange to see the contrast between his room and the rest of his house. He didn't really intend on Baekhyun helping much, so the moment Baekhyun saw a bed, he nearly crashed down on it and slept the moment his head hit the pillow. "Hey. We're not here to sleep."

"Five more minutes."

Kyungsoo sighed and started to rummage through his closet. He found the book easily, hardly hidden in a pile of clothes. He sat at the edge of his bed and opened it. "There have to be some answers in here. I don't know what to do..." His breath started to get heavier as he flipped through the pages. Baekhyun decided to help as he propped himself on his elbow to peer at the book in Kyungsoo's hands. "Isn't that the _Odyssey_?" He looked up and quirked a brow at Kyungsoo. He frowned and looked into it. "Is it? What's that?"

"You don't know the _Odyssey_? What kind of weirdo are you?"

"Alright, _Nerd_." There was no bite to Kyungsoo's words, so Baekhyun laughed and sat up, legs dangling next to Kyungsoo's, thighs touching his. His shoulder touched too, but that was just because Baekhyun made the point to take the book from his hands, and Kyungsoo looked away when their fingers brushed against each other. "Does this mean we're gonna have to go on some long-ass quest that requires us to get kidnapped by some sea witches? I've had enough of witches today." He whined and looked out of Kyungsoo's window.

"I didn't think you would have this much fear towards an apocalypse."

"Well, you know, this time, it's actual supernatural beings. The last apocalypse I had to deal with just had a bunch of strangers with guns. Not some colonial zombies who think it's cool to kill people again." Kyungsoo nodded and looked at his hands. "That... sucks."

"You've always been one to say just the right thing to make me feel better, Soo." Baekhyun cooed and placed his fingers underneath Kyungsoo's chin. Kyungsoo turned his head to look at the man before him.

"If we die here tonight..."

"Kyungsoo."

"Yeah?"

"I'm already dead."

Kyungsoo blushed. "I- Well, you know what I mean."

Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "Go on."

"Can I... Kiss you?"

"You wanna kiss a ghost?"

"Shut up, or I'll take it back."

Baekhyun smiled that stupid smile and nodded his head, closing his eyes. Kyungsoo sighed and leaned forward, pressing an innocent and soft kiss against the other's lips. It was magical, literally. The house's electricity flickered like when Kyungsoo first met Baekhyun last year. The lights flickered in a way that used to frighten Kyungsoo, but now it made him press closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun just sighed before pulling away, pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo's.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Baek?"

"No. I died before I got the chance to."

A beat of silence. "Why are you still here?" Kyungsoo opened his eyes, looking at Baekhyun's translucent skin freckles. Baekhyun shrugged. "Wanted to have that first kiss, I guess."

Kyungsoo smiled. "We should get going. Or else we'll both be spirits trying to kiss each other. I can't guarantee I'll turn into a poltergeist like you."

"Ugh. Air kisses are _so_ not my thing."

Kyungsoo smiled and took the other's hand, pulling him out of his house and into the real world. Though the world was ending and Kyungsoo had little chance of actually saving it, he felt warm sunlight in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the development is fast but I hope you think its cute hgfdj ok so i just wanna note that there are two different versions of ghosts (at least in this fic). your regular ghosts are ones that can go through walls and are unable to interact with the real world. poltergeists usually are the ones making the ruckus, levitating objects, turning the lights on and off, or (according to Wikipedia) pinching and biting live people. baekhyun is a poltergeist. i bent the laws a little so the two of them could kiss but I think the reason kyungsoo can interact with him so much without some weird rip in space or whatever is bc kyungsoo can see his physical body so ye : )


End file.
